Talk:Kayle/@comment-68.109.110.108-20121130075716/@comment-58.111.198.117-20121201005911
I laughed my head off reading this post XD. Since most of the Veteran players here specialise in ADC and some other stuff rather than AP like me, I'll clear things up for you personally. First of all, Teemo's blind is only a complete counter to ADC that focus purely on AD builds. Magic damage still kicks in even if you use Auto Attacks to dish them out. For W's Passive, it's like MF's Innate. You take a hit, you lose it, forcing you to trigger the active to get it back and a boost. Now I'm not sayin this passive sucks. It is extremely useful against melee types, especially those with no gap closers like Udyr and the ever slow and yet easy to read Champs like Nautilus. However, since it is a passive, it stacks with you MS all the time unless you take a hit. Meaning, Teemo is only mobile as long as he doesn't take a hit or triggers W. And even if he did, if he gets focused, it doesn't matter if you are faster than most or not, you're squishy as fk. You'll die in like less than 2 secs. Now Kayle doesn't have that issue, especially AP Kayle. You get focused, Just use W to heal a portion of your HP and run, in most cases you'll survive. And even if it looks like you'll still die, you have your ulti which save your @$$ for 3 secs and get focused while you team smashes the opposition during that time. You also said that E is betr than Kayle's? Well that is only good if you are bullying your opponent. But cos of the DoE, that screws up several things you may wanna do, like you r Jungler assisting you for ganks. Since your DoE chips away at your target's HP, just 2 or 3 hits from you will force them to use pots or just recall for full recovery. It won't be a bad thing if you want to push, but at the same time,you are losing kill chances and you won't get fed. Not to mention if you focus on bullyin your opponent and they happen to be really bulky with some usefull CC, you are at a disadvantage. Why? Your E doesn't provide you with an AoE and therefore, you cannot clear out minions when you really need to. If that happens and while you focus on harrassing your opponent, if they ignore you and crush you wave, then you're left open to some serious beatings cos not only will you be taking an ass-whoopin from your opponent, your opponent's minions will help him. Kayle doesn't have either issues Teemo has. Even when she bullies, she can take out minions with her hits if her main target is just near them. Since she lacks the DoE, she can keep on bullyin and make the opponent stay in lane with low HP cos she hasn't put them at a point where they believe they need to recall. Now this is where our Q Factor comes in handy. You said that blind is useful right? Well as I mentioned only ADCs are truly affected by it. Even if you use it on others, think about it. What kinda idiot would trade with you when they can't land anything at you? They'll just run from you or take cover in the bush to recover from it. Kayle has no issue with that. Q slows down her target by a consistent and undegrading 35% slow which also amplifies any other form of damage she inflicts on that target. Meaning, your target is vulnerable for 4 secs where they are not only open to constant aggression but that they are forced into a corner where they will have to either flash away from Kayle to save themselves from an amplfied barrage or take a chance and get killed in most cases. Now we factor in the ulti. It's true that Teemo's ulti acts and helps as a cost effective ward. But lets take into some other accounts first. It aint as effective in a direct confrontation. You place the mushroom down, your opponent is gunna move around that shit. No player is dumb enough to move towards it. Not to mention, ppl aren't gunna seek you out, they will make you come to them, cos they know your stealth and your shrooms will kill them if they chased you. Meaning, no one is gunna hit a midget cos he is a pussy who uses underhanded tricks unless he messes withthem. With Kayle, her ulti can be used in all forms of fights. You can save anyone from imminent death, protect your carry as he does his shit on the opposition, and hell you know what the best thing is? You can save anyone, and I mean anyone, from Karthus's ulti. Can you do that? Can Teemo do that? FUCK NO! Not to mention he has to recall in most cases cos that shit just dealt uber damage to you and put you below 30% HP. With Kayle, you don't need to do that shit. You either ulti and go "You ain't doin shit to me" or just take it like a man and heal yourself over time with your AoE Spell Vamp or Blue Buff augmented W use till you are ully healed. You mentioned that Teemo is an annoying bich in lane? Well yes, he is a bich cos he just won't let you farm. But you know something? Kayle is even a bigger bich cos she won't let you farm, will harrasss the fk outta you and level up first all at once! Meaning once she hits level 2 (In which she will do it first 98% of the time, I did the maths so don't bich at me :P), She will Q you, E you and if it looks like you might escape or pot or something, Ignite you, hit you a coupla more times and w8 for the First Blood to kick in. Even, if your target goes into grass, Kayle can catch up to them and start hitting them quickly still cos her Q slows em down. Teemo, doesn't do that. Meaning, Teemo is missing out on a consistent harrass and melting process. And finally, you mentioned S3 changes. Let me ask you this. Are you even gunna be able to get that? Teemo is very rigid in play and only has access to 2 skills in overall play. He may scale well in ratios but there is another factor that comes into disscusion. Teemo IS VERY item dependant. All of us here know that Kayle is item dependant as well, but this issue doesn't have to be addressed until mid game. She already has a built in soft CC which last for 4 seconds. That is something. Teemo. He has no fkin CC. You hit your opponent once, he runs into the bush or towards the tower, you can't do shit. Kayle, Slow, chase em down and melt that bich's face in. That is the difference. Not to mention Kayle has more versatility in altering her combat style according to the overall gameplay on the fly, whereas Teemo only has 2 viable builds and they focus on lockin down only 1 target all the time unless they happen to run into a bomb in which, at least 1 or 2 ppl will get Oracle's and just break em before they do harm (Not to mention, Kayle can merge and mix her to builds and it wouldnt be a waste cos her Q scales from both AD and AP). Kayle has no drawbacks in that respect cos she has no solid counter from mid to late game. Meaning, they need to either focus her down right off the bat or risk losing all of themselves. And Unlike Teemo, Kayle can face all types of Champs well even if she isn't geared for takin down specfic Champs. Against Tanks, her Q's amp and her Innate Shred helps melt there faces in. Against damage focused AD Carries and AP Casters, she can just let them waste their time and get killed with all of her kit. Against Assassins who are tryin to target you and kill you, pop ulti and tank all the damage and dish out your own, ir heal yourself from the initial damage, slow your target and move around and kite em to death. Imma let you read this and decide. Just so you know, all of the things I've mentioned are done by AP Kayle.